


Lights, please.

by Giinemonogatari



Series: Soft things [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Drabble, Fingerfucking, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - M/M/M, and fluff at the end, omg, should dis be in soft things idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinemonogatari/pseuds/Giinemonogatari
Summary: Jongdae invites a guest that Kyungsoo likes.





	Lights, please.

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo uwu I'm bwack with fith  
> another kink exposé  
> in honor of 'Silence, please.' the first drabble of this series reaching over 100 kudos   
> i bring you this filthy thing that's been getting dusty in my gdocs since last december  
> this is the spiciest thing ive ever written and i donno how to smut so pls be gentle uwu  
> enjoy sinners

Dim

Room

 

     ‘does it feel good?’

     Minseok is so close, they are breathing each other’s air. Well, Kyungsoo is almost not breathing at all. Pounding heart, transpiration, Minseok between his spread legs, hand stroking him without a rush, toying with the wet tip with his thumb. Jongdae is even closer, wrapped on his side, hot skin against hot skin, placing warm kisses on the line of his jaw. His boyfriend’s got a hand caressing his thigh along Minseok's wandering hand.

     He understands now, how he makes Jongdae feel when it’s his turn in charge, so soft and pliant, and controlled.

     The bedroom is stuffy and the light is very, very dim. Kyungsoo can see Minseok’s silhouette if he focuses enough, but Jongdae he can only feel, hear him chuckle at the little gasp Kyungsoo lets out when Minseok pushes two slick fingers in him, full on laugh at the embarrassing moan that comes when Minseok’s mouth swallows him all in.

     ‘it does feel good,’ Jongdae answers for him, ‘I know it does, it’s Minseokkie hyung,’ he says, and holds Kyungsoo’s leg higher up to give Minseok more access. Kyungsoo curses three times over a whisper when Minseok rubs the same spot repeatedly inside him with his finger pads, has him bucking his hips up without intending to. Jongdae’s tongue licks from his adam’s apple to his clavicle, and then lower, finds his nipples to play with. Kyungsoo whines when Minseok adds another digit, sounds getting a bit obscene as everything heats up even more.

     Just when he’s getting close to bursting Minseok stops sucking him off, but Kyungsoo can behave in front of their guest, doesn’t complain and waits, with short breaths and a skyrocketing heart, for either of the two to do the honors and fuck him into a stupor, or maybe go gentle on him, whatever they want, Kyungsoo just wants to  _ feel _ .

     ‘ready, Soo?’ Jongdae whispers against his skin, goosebumps from excitement blooming all over it. He hums in response and Jongdae’s laugh comes accompanied by Minseok’s. Now he wishes the lights were on so he could see their faces and how they’d look at him when he’s all messed up, ‘get on me, babe,’ Jongdae commands, and Kyungsoo doesn’t think much before he’s blindly moving over Jongdae’s lap, so clumsy he bumps on Minseok, and the elder has to place hands on his hips to guide him better, straddle Jongdae’s hips and sit him down on Jongdae’s hard dick, slowly, and god if just that is so fucking hot to him Kyungsoo is done for.

     ‘s’good,’ he says, doesn’t move until he’s told so. It’s Minseok who gives him the go, his hand wrapping around Kyungsoo's length again, Kyungsoo won’t forgive himself if he actually fucking sobs.

     ‘tell him, hyung,’ Jongdae says between pants and Kyungsoo doesn’t expect Minseok to start praising him, whispering how good he’s being to them right against his ear, how good he probably looks between them like this, and Kyungsoo moans so loud when Minseok sneaks a finger in along Jongdae’s cock.  _ Fuck _ , that’s too much. Kyungsoo wonders if they are going there, they did mention something-

     ‘would you like that?’ Minseok asks, and Kyungsoo feels like he’s read his thoughts, ‘both of us in here?’ he presses another finger in and Kyungsoo cries out. There is some pleasurable pain, a stretch that him and Jongdae barely reach when they get a bit more playful.

     ‘do you, Soo?’ Jongdae makes him stop the ride, and though Kyungsoo can’t see his face well, he knows he’s looking for assurance and a slight worry is over his eyes.

     Minseok halts too, resting his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, pressing their cheeks together, so soft. Kyungsoo begins moving again, riding both Jongdae’s dick and Minseok’s fingers, ‘ _ yes,’ _ he accepts the challenge. They better cuddle the heck out of him after they are done wrecking him.

     When Minseok pushes in, slowly, it only takes two thrusts for Kyungsoo to come in short spurts over Minseok’s hand and Jongdae’s tummy. It’s such a tight fit, Jongdae won't last much, Kyungsoo can feel it, but Minseok has no mercy, keeps fucking him even after Jongdae comes inside him and stops moving. Kyungsoo is so stuffed and oversensitive, he’s drooling.

     Jongdae pulls out and Minseok lowers Kyungsoo on him to fuck him harder. Jongdae searches his mouth and sloppily kisses him, swallows all the whimpers. 

     Kyungsoo has come a second time when Minseok finishes, he’s trembling and spent and so tired he could fall asleep right there, but Jongdae for once helps them clean up, and a while after the three of them are snuggled up in fresh and clean blankets, limbs tangled, soft.

     ‘told you it’s better with another squishy,’ Jongdae giggles, kissing his forehead. Minseok cuddles closer, latching on Kyungsoo’s back, sleepily hugging Kyungsoo tighter, his leg over Kyungsoo's thigh and Jongdae's hip.

     Kyungsoo hums contently, ‘this is actually nice,’ he agrees.

     ‘I wouldn't mind a second boyfriend,’ Jongdae kisses his lips, wrapping his arm over Kyungsoo and around Minseok, cozying it up even more.

     ‘I wouldn't mind being asked out, like, right now,’ Minseok murmurs, sounding just half awake. 

     Kyungsoo smiles against Jongdae’s lips, considering the odds, deciding he wouldn’t mind it either, he too would like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> u can talk to me [here](https://curiouscat.me/giine)   
> and also drop a drabble request?   
> if i like it enough i will write it :3


End file.
